New Avengers: Road to Civil War
by FosterStinson
Summary: Sort of sequel to "Avengers: Age of Ultron Post-Credits Scene Version 3". This story features the adventures of the New Avengers and the aftermath of Age of Ultron which inevitably leads to heroes clashing in Civil War. Events happening in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. might affect the story.
1. Widow's Secrets

"Pietro Erik Maximoff. Friend. Brother. Avenger."

The gravestone was what made it feel permanent. Every day for the past week since the New Avengers had been assembled, Wanda comes out here to pay respects to her brother. One of the first times, Steve had come out and comforted her, saying that everyone else would have done the same for him and that he was an Avenger. Wanda appreciated his kindness, but he knew that she wanted to grieve in peace. He would often watch her through the window to make sure she was okay, which she didn't know about. He was leaning against a wall, watching her speak aloud to her brother, not trying to hear what she was saying.

"Come here often?" asked Widow as she walked up to him and stood with her arms crossed, watching Wanda, studying her.

"Every morning. I know what it's like to lose someone you love, but I was always an only child. I can't imagine what she's going through right now." responded Steve.

"I had two sisters when I was little."

"What happened to them?"

She didn't respond. But Steve saw the change in emotion on her face, he saw all the color drain away. He knew it was a painful story, and he wasn't going to pry.

"I have something to tell you." Said Widow.

"What about? Banner?"

"No… it's about Coulson."

"What's the word on him? I heard his team was having trouble, but-"

"No, it's not _directly_ about Coulson. Do you remember when Fury told us he was alive?"

"How could I forget?" responded Steve coldly. It was not a pleasant encounter.

"Do you remember when he went into detail about _how_?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, the original purpose for Project: T.A.H.I.T.I. was to restore life to a fallen Avenger."

"And?"

Instead of responding, Widow turned her head towards Wanda. Steve squinted and also looked at Wanda, confused. But suddenly…

"No."

"Steve, you can't-"

"No! We can't put Pietro through the same torture Coulson went through!"

"It wouldn't be the same! Quicksilver's biology is different! Even before HYDRA's experiments, he and Wanda were something else, something unexplainable! He's not even completely dead, Dr. Cho has managed to replace some of his damaged tissue, and we're prepping his body for-"

"You mean to tell me that Pietro's body isn't in the ground right now where Wanda thinks it is?"

"It's in the Special Projects lab. It will take time, but we will bring him back."

"And you did all of this without telling me. Why am I not surprised?"

"Cap, you can place the blame on me all you want, but can you imagine how happy Wanda will be when she gets her brother back?"

"I don't see how even you could keep a secret this big." Said Steve, with clear disdain in his voice.

"You're going to keep it too."

"No."

"Yes, Cap. We need to keep this as under wraps as possible, no one can find out about this until it's for sure."

Steve sighed. "What's dead should stay dead." He thought of Bucky. He thought of himself.

"I don't think Wanda would agree with you."

Steve glared at her. "Fine. I'll keep it a secret, but I am _not_ okay with this." He then stormed away, not looking back. Nat stood, defeated, and let out a large sigh. She looked out the window and it seemed Wanda had already come back inside. "This is gonna tear us apart… but it's worth it." She seemed as if she were trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

Later in the day, Cap was trying his best not to think about what Nat had told him, but it was eating away at him. Luckily, a distraction came in the form of Sam Wilson.

"Cap! I've got a lead. It's a big one." He said quickly as he ran into Steve in the hallway.

Steve didn't even hesitate. "Suit up and tell everyone to meet in the Landing Bay."

"You got it."

A solid fifteen minutes later, the New Avengers were assembled in the Landing Bay. "Falcon found a lead on a missing person who we've been chasing for some time now. He's dangerous, and possibly so is everyone he could come into contact with."

"Who exactly are we chasin' after, Cap?" asked War Machine.

"James Barnes. He's called the Winter Soldier."

Vision's eyes glowed for a few seconds and then returned to normal. "James Buchanan Barnes. He fought in World War 2 with you and was a member of the Howling Commandos. All reports pre-dating the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. list him as deceased. However the S.H.I.E.L.D. files leaked onto the internet have limited information on him."

Everyone stood in shock. Although they knew Vision's powers, they still got surprised by them.

"Right… well, we're going to find him. Falcon says that he's being hunted down by a smaller faction of HYDRA, headed by persons unknown. Vision, if you could look into that-"

"Understood. It may be difficult, but not impossible."

"Good. It can wait, right now, our priority is finding him. Alright Avengers, move out." Said Cap as they all began walking towards the Quinjet. Although almost all of them could fly, they still used the Quinjet.

Widow stopped Cap after he took a few steps and said "Are you sure you can handle this, Cap?"

He glared at her and said "I'll be fine. Get situated, wheels up as soon as we're all ready."

He then walked passed her, and she sighed before following him into the jet.


	2. The Howling Commandos Reunited

"Winter Soldier! You are surrounded! Lay down your weapon!" shouted one of the Hydra soldiers in the circle surrounded James Barnes. He held his rifle in one hand, and looked around, surveying the scene. There were at least twenty men surrounding him, he'd fought off more. As far as he could tell the area wasn't heavily populated, so he wasn't too worried about his chances.

"I repeat, lay down your weapon!"

Winter Soldier then turned to face the one shouting. In one swift motion he pulled his pistol out from the holster on his wait and shot a bullet straight through his forehead, and proceeded to do the same to the surrounding soldiers around him. Once the other soldiers realized what was happening they began closing in on him. He open fired with his rifle and when any soldiers would get close he would slice their throat with the knife he had attached to his wrist. He kept killing soldier after soldier, but they seemed endless. He then decided his best option was to keep running, but the second he jumped onto the fire escape next to him, a Quinjet flew above them. He, along with the soldiers, was distracted by it. But when he saw Captain America stepping out, he attempted to keep running, but when the Vision appeared directly in front of him, he shouted and let go, falling off of the fire escape. However, Falcon caught him and flew him up onto the roof as Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and War Machine fought off the rest of the Hydra soldiers. Winter Soldier's feet touched the ground and Falcon let go, landing next to Captain America.

"Bucky, don't make a move."

Winter Soldier had a look of panic on his face. He took a step back, which was dangerously close to falling off the roof. He looked down and back at Captain America. He then looked at Falcon. "Fly away." He said extremely violently, which made Falcon take on step forward, but Cap stopped him.

"Sam, please." He asked politely. With a huff, Falcon flew up and then descended to help his teammates with any remaining Hydra soldiers. Cap took one step forward, but Bucky got into a defensive position, causing Cap to take a step back.

"We've been looking for you for a long time, Buck."

"I… I know. I didn't want you to."

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"James… Buchanan… Barnes… you told me that was my… name." he said, looking around in confusion.

"It is your name. You're my friend."

"Your… your name is Steve. Steve Rogers. Pierce told me that."

"Pierce is dead. Nick Fury killed him."

"I thought that I killed Nick Fury."

"No, he's alive."

"He's lucky. I've killed a lot of people."

"That wasn't your fault, Buck."

"I'm not Bucky. Bucky died on that train."

"You remember?"

"No. I… I went to the museum. I did research. I… I can't remember." He then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a picture, it was torn up, wrinkled, and it looked like it had gotten wet a little too many times. Steve cautiously stepped forward to look at it, and no matter how damaged it was it was clearly a picture of the two of them from World War 2, they were smiling.

"That's us. Isn't it."

"Yes, it is. We were best friends before I lost you."

"You haven't found me."

"What are you talking about, Buck?"

"I'm not going with you. Hydra will find me. I have to keep going."

"Buck, you know I can't let you do that." Steve stepped closer once more, but in one swift motion, Winter Soldier stabbed him in the stomach, and threw him to the ground, running into the Quinjet.

Down on the ground, Black Widow was interrogating one of the soldiers.

"Who's leading Hydra?" she shouted.

"I will never tell!"

Widow punched him in the face and asked once more, but he just spit blood in her face.

"Let me try." Said Scarlet Witch. Widow got up somewhat reluctantly and Wanda stepped forward. She flourished her hand and red energy flowed throughout the air. When it made contact with the character, he let out a blood curdling scream.

"Now, tell us who is leading Hydra."

"ZEMO! Baron Zemo is leading Hydra!"

"Who is Baron Zemo?"

Before he could answer, he pulled up his gun and shot himself in the head, causing Wanda to scream in pain, due to their temporary connection. Vision rushed forward to see if she was okay, but the second he reached her, they saw the Quinjet taking off from the roof.

"What the hell?" asked Falcon.

Vision's eyes glowed. "Captain America is not in that Quinjet."

"Make sure Wanda's okay, I've got this." said War Machine.

"You ain't goin' alone, brother." Said Falcon. Rhodey grinned and the two of them blasted upwards after the jet, but as soon as Falcon saw Cap on the roof, bleeding, he flew towards him, with War Machine going after the Quinjet.

He blasted the hull with a laser, but the shields were on and it had no effect. He then flew closer to the windshield and saw Winter Soldier piloting it.

"Land the plane, Barnes!" he shouted.

He angrily looked over and shot his pistol, which broke through the window and hit War Machine in the face, but it simply bounced off of his helmet.

"That's how you wanna play it? Fine." He then let the Quinjet fly past him, but he grabbed onto the end and ripped the door open, and flew in. He grabbed Bucky's shoulder and threw him out of the seat. He used his metal arm to grab onto the floor to stop himself from falling out. War Machine took another step closer, but Winter Soldier used his metal arm to rip the guns off of his shoulers, and when he tried to hit him Winter Soldier grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward, pulling his arm back and placing his hand on his neck, slowly pushing him out of the jet. War Machine then blasted a laser out of his arc reactor in an attempt to push them back but Bucky released the hold and quickly ripped the arc reactor out, depowering the armor.

"Shit!" shouted War Machine. He then found himself pushed out of the Quinjet and was free falling. He saw Winter Soldier looking down at him before pushing a button and lifting the door up. The Quinjet then continued to fly away.

Luckily, Vision caught War Machine before he could hit the ground and he was informed that another Quinjet was summoned and was on its way as quick as it could. Wanda attempted to use her telekinesis to fix Steve's knife wound, but it would require actual medical attention. Sam wouldn't get up from Steve's side until the Quinjet arrived.

"We'll get him next time, buddy. I swear."

Before Vision and Black Widow boarded the Quinjet, Widow said to him "Vision, I want you to scour all your resources to find anything on the name Zemo."

"Understood."

After she boarded the Quinjet, Vision thought to himself "She most likely does not know that I am aware of the Special Projects Lab. It would be best if I kept to myself. At least for now." He then boarded as if nothing was out of the ordinary.


	3. Enter the Vigilantes

"Would you mind if I sat with you?" asked the Vision, startling Wanda, who was trapped in thought.

"Please." She said, motioning towards the seat across from her. A plate with untouched food on it lied in front of her.

"Why are you not eating?"

"I'm not very hungry."

"You're thinking about your brother, Pietro."

She looked away quickly, and there was hurt in her eyes. She didn't respond, but it was true.

"What was he like?"

She licked her lips and swallowed nervously. "He was… a lot of things. He was always very protective over me, but he never tried to control me. He would get very serious at times, and sometimes it would even scare me, but most of the time he was so vibrant and full of life. Even before the experiments he was fast, he'd talk fast and he was street smart and… and…" she could feel her throat clotting up. It was the first time she'd truly talked about him since he died, and it was tearing her apart. She then put her arms on the table and put her head on top of them as she broke down crying.

Vision sat there. Staring at her. Unsure of what to do. He looked around at the people staring at them and he gently reached over and started patting her on the head. "There there. It's okay."

Elsewhere, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Captain America, Black Widow, and James Rhodes were gathered in the meeting room. Nick Fury was standing at the front with Maria right beside him. Steve was sitting politely, looking attentive. Widow was slouching with one hand on her cheek. Rhodes was sitting normally, leaning back.

"What was this meeting called for, Fury?" asked Steve, wanting to ask about Special Projects, but he was unsure of why he wasn't.

"I wanted to talk to the three of you about the growing number of vigilantes in New York."

"What do you mean by vigilantes?" asked Widow, leaning up, slightly more interested.

"I mean powerless people putting on masks, going out, and fighting crime. The most prominent example seems to be the 'Daredevil' from Hell's Kitchen, who single-handedly took down one of New York's worst crime bosses, Wilson Fisk."

"What's that one in the corner there?" asked Captain America.

"Enlarge." Said Fury. A new picture was pulled up. It was blurry, and it showed a man wearing a trench coat with two large guns, open firing. The picture quality was horrible, but a white skull on his shirt could easily be made out. "Calls himself the Punisher. He's the only vigilante we've found who isn't afraid to drop bodies. He's only left a few punks alive here and there, which is the only reason we know his name."

"If he's killing people, then he's not a hero. We need to find him." Said Cap.

"We need to find all of them. They're operating outside the law and if they haven't already they're going to get people hurt." Said Maria Hill, with clear disdain in her voice.

"Look, we can reconvene this meeting another time. Cap, if you really want to find the Punisher, I'll give you some of the locations he's been spotted at, and you can take Rhodes with you. Bring him in for questioning, and we'll go from there."

"Alright, Colonel, let's move out."

"I'll get my suit."

As soon as the two of them left, Widow said "Fury, could you send me all the vigilante files? I'm interested in reading more about them."

"Of course."

Once she received them, she opened up the files on the holo-table and she opened one folder that caught her eye. A folder labeled "Spider-Man".


End file.
